


I never feel as whole as I'm with you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt, trying to make it as sweet as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry finally find the right colors on his life....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never feel as whole as I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> since im a beginner, im not sure if this good enough to continue...comments and let me know? kudos are appreciated too!
> 
> mistakes are all mine! tell me if i got something wrong so i can fix it. thanks for reading!
> 
> based on the prompt i've seen on tumblr.

Black and white are probably the simplest color in the world, the colors itself is a mystery but a beauty to look at to.  
For Harry, black and white are what he describe the world as - his life is not that colorful if you were wondering - but he also love the simplicity and how it captured him.

Harry loves taking lots of photographs, basically he took pictures of his tattoos, his mom, his sister and all his friends and sometimes strangers in the park too. He mostly captured them when they were unguarded so it looks natural to him. He put all the pictures he took on the album he made. And he thought that maybe he wouldn't add color ever in his picture.

Harry also never believes in love, he enjoys to see the joy out of people who falling in love but he never believe that exist for him. He can't trust people easily so how even can he committed into a relationship that involves love? He thinks it's complicated. He just like his life simple. Maybe that's why he likes the color black and white more, cause it's just like him. Simple.

Harry is a negative thinker, so if you say that he will find the other half of him who will complete the puzzle pieces and bring colors to him right at the moment, he will probably think you're crazy. But, if you said it three months after he meet this person who makes Harry's head dizzy most of times and bring the best and the worst out of Harry, he will probably smiles at you.

 

*****

Harry currently sitting in his bed post, wanting to start the day but too lazy to do so, so he kinda stare right at his wall until his phone rings and startled him

“Harry! You alive mate?” says someone over the phone cheerfully

“Louis! What makes you call me in this hour of the day, and of course I'm alive you crazy fucker or I probably won't answer this phone call”  
Harry groans

“Stop sassing me, I know it's early for the both of us but hey let's just say I met this guy and he's irish! Can you believe that? He just moved over around my neighborhood and I don't know I kinda invited him for lunch but I can't cook you know that right, Harry? So please came over or else I'm gonna drag you over” blabbers Louis, 

Damn if Harry can hang himself right now he probably would. He quickly put on his clothes and put some a bit cologne while he head out from his apartment to Louis' complex 

“The hell Louis, I'll be right over, give me 10 minutes”

“Thanks harold! I owe you a lot for this, I love you! I'll be waiting now, the ingredients are all here, ok. Bye” Cheers Louos while he makes a smooch sounds over the phone

“Yeah ok Lou, I love you too. Bye” Harry grumbles.

*****

“God! Thanks Harold for this! By the way you better join lunch with him and I, you know to make friends and all...you might be take an interest in him” Harry shrugs but nodding at Louis' idea nonetheless 

“He will be right here in 10 minutes so you better be in your best behaviour, Harold” Harry snickers and laughs “It's look like you were talking for yourself, Lou” Louis quickly swats his head “Shut up, I'm none of that” Louis pouts and it makes Harry laughs harder.

And while Louis and Harry keep bantering, there's a soft knock on the door.

“Ooohhh there we go! Right on time” Louis rans off to open the door and Harry try to sneakily take a peak on the boy Louis talks about as Louis greets the boy, he only saw tufts of blonde hair, and yeah Louis right he has an irish accent and such a beautiful - beautiful laugh.

“Right, come inside to my home sweet home! There's my mate Harry! HARRY COME OVER HERE I'M GONNA INTRODUCE YOU TO NIALL” Louis shouts follows by that boy - Niall as Harry quickly reminds himself - laughs.

Harry nearly stepped on his feet when he try to stand up from the sofa to come over to Louis “Fuck, who would've known I've such a bad coordination” He grumbles.

And Harry probably have to stop for a minute to stare at the boy in front of him. He must be is the most beautiful person he ever saw - considering he's a photographer and he saw lots of pretty people before but damn this boy - Niall - is so beautiful it kinda makes Harry stop breathing for a minute there. And it take a sudden urge for him to took a picture of this boy. It really does. But he holds back as if he doesnt't want to scare him off yet. And maybe, get to know each other before his photoshoot sessions.

“Harry don't just stand and stare there, come here!” Louis voice cuts Harry off from his daydreaming

“Hiiii” Niall smiles so brightly and he waved his hand at Harry, Harry smiles back and mumbled a 'hi' back at him.

*****


End file.
